I Wanna Be With You
by xPrincessKagurax
Summary: She was the outcast, he was the new kid. He wants to help her, she's starting to fall in love. Of course, there's always a mean girl, a secret past, and the school play that tries to stop them. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to point out, I wrote this in 8th grade and didn't bother to change anything. Also, this was before I had an account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Naruto.**

* * *

She stared out the window. It was a dark and rainy day. She took her sketch book out of her desk and started to draw, but she couldn't stop looking outside. She twirled her out-grown bangs around her finger and dazed off.

*BAM*

She opened her eyes and saw her teacher looking down at her with her hand slammed on her desk. She looked around the room and noticed everyone in the class was staring at her, too.

"Your paper, Ms. Kagura?" asked her teacher.

She looked down and noticed that only two of the five questions were done. She didn't care. Those were two of the things she was known for: failing and not caring.

She handed her teacher the paper and grabbed whatever sketch books she had with her. She stood up and started walking to the next class; her long, brown hair swaying behind her.

The hallway was filled with students. She just started to draw on an open page in one of her sketch books when someone walked by and pushes her. She fell down against the heater with her books scattered everywhere.

She rushed to pick them up, doing the best to ignore the cut on her arm.

. . .three. . .four. . .eight sketch books, two how to draw manga books, three manga books, and a pencil case. She relaxed when she realized that she had everything.

The hallway was empty and classes had started. She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time. 1:15. She was already 15 minutes late for gym. She was going to head to the Spanish room and ditch what was left of class, but changed her mind.

She looked through the window of the gym and saw that they were playing dodge ball. Yeah, she was going to skip. She headed towards the art room. Third grade was there at this time. She skipped a lot of classes to go to the art room. She loved going there. She especially loved it when third grade was there so she could see Miiko.

Outside the art room, she saw her friend, Arisa. She smiled. She only showed her emotions to three people: Miikio, Arisa, and Mrs. Sharin.

"Hey, Arisa," she said.

"Ah!" screamed Arisa. "Kagura, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," she said, smiling. "So you ditched class to see Miiko, too?"

"Yeah. I need to get away during language class."

"Oh, I know what you mean. I can't deal with Mrs. Monna."

"You're bleeding again."

"Uh, well, I got pushed into the heater."

"Who did it this time?"

"Don't know. I was drawing."

"You seriously are oblivious."

"Well, are we gonna keep talking or are we gonna see Miiko?"

"Miiko," they said in union.

Arisa opened the door and they walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. Sharin," said Kagura.

"Arisa, Kagura, ditching again?" asked Mrs. Sharin.

"Yeah, from gym."

"From language," said Arisa.

"Big sisters!"

They turned around and saw Miiko behind them. None of them were related, but they all refered to each other as 'sister'.

"Miiko," they said, hugging her.

"Why do you guys keep skipping? I don't want you guys to get in trouble again."

"Don't worry, Miiko," said Kagura. "We're fine as long as no one rats us out. Oh, Mrs. Sharin, I drew some more pictures I wanted to show you."

"Me, too," said Arisa.

"Don't try to change the subject, Kagura," said Mrs. Sharin. "Miiko's right. You two can't afford any more trouble."

Kagura just sighed. "Does that mean we have to leave now?"

"I can't force you."

"Okay, Arisa," she said, getting a coin. "Heads, we don't go to class. Tails, we stay here." She flipped the coin. "Tails. We stay here."

Arisa just laughed.

"Not what I meant."

"Fine," said Kagura, sighing again. "I'll leave, but I'm not going to class."

"Gonna skateboard through the halls again?" asked Miiko.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't get caught like last time."

Miiko hugged Arisa and Kagura.

"Bye, Miiko," they said.

"Bye, sisters," said Miiko.

"Come on, Arisa," said Kagura, pulling her. "I'm working on a new trick I wanna show you."

She pulled her into the Spanish room and got her skateboard from her locker.

They walked to the end of the hallway. She had a running start, jumped up and the skateboard flipped a few times. She was about to do another when she tripped and fell off.

"You okay, Kagura?" asked Arisa, running towards her.

"Well, I've been better."

"You are the most accident-prone person I know."

"Yeah. Do me a favor. First, put my skateboard back in my locker. Second, help me get to the office."

In the office, there was a boy there.

"Kagura," said Mrs. Sinn, as she handed her an ice pack. "This is Itachi Uchiha. He'll be in your class starting tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Would like to thank the-wandering-scribe for being my first reviewer. Thank you. ^_^**

**Again, I would like to point out that I wrote this in 8th grade and didn't bother to change any of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related.**

* * *

Kagura just stared at Itachi. He had dark hair and ridges on his cheeks. What was most captivating was his eyes. They were red except for a black pupil and three black commas.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Itachi. You're Kagura, right?"

"Yeah," she said, still staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was in a daze. That kinda happens a lot."

"Well, I have to go," he said, getting up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kagura."

"Bye, Itachi," she said, as he left.

He looked back and smiled at her, then walked away.

After school, Kagura walked to Arisa's house with her.

"I felt all nervous when that boy was talking to me," said Kagura, as she skateboarded over a puddle.

"You said he was gonna be in your class tomorrow, right?" asked Arisa.

"Yeah."

They didn't say anything the rest of the way to Arisa's house since Kagura was in a daze.

"Oh, Kagura," said Arisa's mom. "I take it you're staying over again?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Won't your aunt and uncle be worried about you? You've been here for a while."

"Oh, they said it was fine, but you don't want me here, do you?"

"No, no, no. It's been great having you here. And Arisa's been happier since then. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hiromi."

Kagura and Arisa walked to their room. Arisa, who was on the bottom bunk, started her homework. Kagura just climbed up to the top bunk and started to draw Itachi's eyes.

_I wonder why they were like that_, she thought. _Maybe they're contacts?_

"Hey, Kagura?" asked Arisa.

Kagura looked down at her and said, "What's up?"

"Why did your aunt and uncle let you stay here? They hate me."

"They hate me more. They were glad to get rid of me. I kept getting blamed by them because they didn't wanna take care of me. So no matter what I did, they would get mad at me. All they cared about was themselves and me so-called perfect cousin, Nara. I hate her. She got an A, I got a B. I get in trouble. She says her school is better than ours. May aunt tries to transfer me to her school. Nara pushes me down the stairs, I get yelled. I'm glad you let me stay here."

"Now, I know why you never wanted to talk about your past. Let's talk about something less depressing. How about Itachi?"

Kagura quickly pulled herself up and hid her sketch book under her pillow.

"So, what about him?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?! No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!! No, wait! Ugh! You tricked me!"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Because you like him."

"Do not."

That night, Kagura dreamed about Itachi. Too bad she woke up in a bad mood.

Right after announcements, her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Stoom, said, "Class, this is Itachi Uchiha. He will be in our class starting today."

Kagura looked up from her sketch book. She felt herself blush when she saw him.

"There's an open seat next to Kagura. You can sit next her. Kagura, raise your hand."

She looked down and started to draw, pretending not to pay attention.

"Kagura!" her teacher yelled.

She looked up with a confused, dazed look on.

Mrs. Stoom and Itachi walked towards her.

"Kagura Hime, you are to listen to what I say. Do you understand?"

She just nodded.

Her teacher walked away, but Itachi sat down.

"Hey, Kagura," he said.

"Itachi," said the boy in front of him. "A quick word of advice: you're wasting your time if you wanna be friends with her. She never talks and she's only friends with Arisa in seventh grade. The whole class thinks that Kagura's a freak, a bitch, and an outcast. She doesn't even care that we call her those things."

She just glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"See what I mean?"

She looked towards Itachi and her expression softened. She sighed and grabbed her books. But instead of going to first period, she went to the Spanish room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I remember I was so mad when I was writing the first paragraph whenever I did write it. I guess because it was written from experience.**

**Like I said in chapters before, this was written before so I'm not sure how good it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Sharada."**

* * *

Kagura slammed her books down on the closest desk and kicked the wall as hard as she could. No one knew it, but every time someone said something mean to her, it hurt like a deep cut. Kagura sometimes did care that they called her all those things, but she was just good at hiding it. Sometimes too good.

She kicked the desk that her books were on. The desk fell and her books went everywhere. Folders opened. Too many pictures to count fell all around her. She didn't pick them up. She went up and punched a locker so hard she thought she broke her hand.

"You know that was my locker," she heard someone say. Kagura looked up and saw Itachi. She didn't say anything.

"So you drew all these?" he asked, picking up some pictures.

Kagura walked up and grabbed her drawing from him. "Yeah," she said. "I draw all the time."

"After that boy said all those things about you, it seemed like you were going to cry."

Instead of responding, Kagura just put her pictures down and went to look out the window.

"Tell me, Kagura," Itachi said, walking up behind her. "How do you see the world?"

"Huh?" she said, looking back.

"Do you really not care what everyone thinks about you? Why do you let them talk about you like that?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know the answer myself."

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Like where? We're still in school."

"Well, I hear you skip a lot. What do you do when you skip?"

"Stay in here, go to the art room, skateboard, draw, see Miiko and Arisa, and I listen to music a lot."

"You listen to music?"

"Well, actually I sing. People would probably hear my iPod."

"I'd like to hear you sing. What's your favorite song?"

"Sharada. Do you seriously want me to sing it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine," she said, looking at the clock. There was five minutes left until next period. "You don't tell anyone, though."

"Deal."

She started singing.

"Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style, her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
So her life was one big game

"She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, sharada  
She's got the song stuck in her head

"Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teachers thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous

"She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, sharada  
She's got the song stuck in her head

"She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, sharada  
She's got the song stuck in her head

"She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, sharada  
She's got the song stuck in her head  
Her head, her head  
She's got the song stuck in her head"

After she finished singing, the next period bell rang.

"Oh, no!" she shouted, rushing to fix the mess she made.

"What's wrong, Kagura?" asked Itachi.

"Our class has next period here. Now, help me pick my drawings up."

They rushed to pick them up until Kagura saw some people in their class through the window in the door. She grabbed her books and her drawings from Itachi.

"If you don't want to get in trouble, follow me."

"Okay," he said.

Kagura opened the door that that connected the Spanish room to Mr. Bard's room. She grabbed Itachi by the wrist and pulled him into the next room, closing the door behind them.

"We should be safe in here for the next twenty minutes," said Kagura, putting her books down.

"Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, Mr. Bard doesn't have a class at this time today, so he takes a break from 9:20 to 9:40."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've ditched enough classes and gotten caught enough times to know how to avoid getting caught. And writing it down helps, too."

"Is there any place where we can go that we won't get caught? I don't really feel like running from classroom to classroom."

"The only safe place I know about is the attic."

"The attic?" he asked, with a weird look.

"Yeah," she said, wondering why she was telling him all this. "Just go to the gym, go in either of the doors near the stage, up the stairs, and you're there."

"That's it?"

"Well, there is a locked door at the end of the stairs. Aside from that, it's a pretty cool personal hide out. You wanna see it?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Follow me," said Kagura, pulling Itachi behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone who is reading this, I would like reviews.**

**Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Kagura unlocked the door and they went inside.

"This is pretty cool," said Itachi.

"Really?" She didn't think it was that cool. That attic had two doors and next to each was a mirror, a small table, and some make-up. Against one of the walls was a bookshelf with some of Arisa's and her books. In the middle of the room was the extra rectangular desk from the science room with four chairs around it. On the wall was an Ouran High School Host Club calendar. There were a few posters here and there and on the longest wall were most of Kagura and Arisa's drawings.

"Yeah." He walked over to her half of the drawing wall. "These are your pictures, right? They're amazing."

"Not really. Arisa's are better than mine," she said, pointing to Arisa's half of the wall. "I can't say anything bad about her pictures."

"And you can say something bad about your drawing?"

"'Course I can. But I won't." She sat down and Itachi sat next to her. "So?"

"So?"

"Awkward silence."

"Yep."

Neither said anything until Kagura broke the silence. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I just moved here a few days ago and I really thought I wouldn't like going to a new school and having to meet new people, but I don't think that anymore. I have a younger brother named Sasuke. He's a year younger than us-"

"Awesome. That means he's in Arisa's class. Did he start today, too?"

"Yeah, he did."

Kagura stared at Itachi's eyes again. They were that weird red color. She tried to remember if they were like that this morning. She could have sworn they were black when he was introduced to the class.

"Kagura? Earth to Kagura. Are you there?" asked Itachi, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"That's what I'm wondering. You just dazed off."

"Oh yeah," she said, remembering. "I was wondering why your eyes were that red color."

"You saw them?" he asked, looking away. His voice sounded sad, like he didn't want her to know about them.

"Why do you sound so depressed about that?" She lifted his head up so he was looking her in the eye.

"It's this weird family trait. Our eye color sometimes changes from black to red and black. My dad says it's called a sharingan. I didn't want anyone to find out about it. I'm the new kid. If there's something different about you, no one wants to be around you."

"Wow, do I know how that feels. Anyway, you didn't do a very good job of hiding them. I noticed yesterday in the office." She let go of him.

"Oh. Well, since I told you about that, how about you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I always hated the fact my last name meant princess. I love writing and drawing. I'm not very good at drawing though. I can always find something I messed up on. Arisa keeps telling me to stop worry about little mistakes. The art teacher, Mrs. Sharin, says that I worry a lot about detail. You know what I just realized? I've mentioned Arisa a few times, but you haven't met her yet."

She took out her phone and started to text.

Ex-Hime:  
Arisa, where r u?

FanOfAnime99:  
Art room. y?

Ex-Hime:  
I want y 2 meet some1.

FanOfAnime99:  
K. Oh, guess what?

Ex-Hime:  
What?

FanOfAnime99:  
Ichigo moved back.

"Yes!" shouted Kagura, jumping out of her chair.

"What just happened?" asked Itachi, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Ichigo moved back!"

"Who?"

"Arisa's cousin. The three of us were best friends, but then her dad got a job out of state and I haven't seen her since."

Ex-Hime:  
Is she with u?

FanOfAnime99:  
Yes.

"Yes!"

"If you're gonna be screaming anymore, tell me so I can find some earplugs."

"Don't worry," said Kagura. "There's probably not much that can shock me like that."

*Growl*

She started to blush.

"Hungry?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah."

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure. Wait, is your lunch in your bottom locker?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What number is it?"

"Twelve. The one below the one you punched."

"Oh, that seriously was your locker? I thought you were joking."

"No, it's my locker."

"Hehe."

Ex-Hime:  
Can u do me a favor?

FanOfAnime99:  
Sure, what?

Ex-Hime:  
In the Spanish room, get the lunches in lockers 12 and 24, then met me in our hideout.

FanOfAnime99:  
Locker 12?

Ex-Hime:  
U'll c.

Kagura put her phone back in her pocket. "Now what?"

"I don't know. I just like looking at all the pictures."

"I have another notebook full of some of my better drawings," she said. "Wanna see?" Itachi nodded and she walked over to the bookshelf, looking for it. "I just realized I've kept you here the whole time. It's you're first day here and you've already skipped all your morning classes. You probably wanna go back. Okay, I can't find my notebook."

"Why would I wanna go back?" wondered Itachi, as Kagura started walking back to the table. "I'm spending my first day here with a pretty girl."

"Huh?!" said Kagura. Since she wasn't paying attention, she fell forward. Itachi caught her in his arms and it took Kagura a full five seconds to realize Itachi was holding her. He let go of her and she started stuttering.

"Uh, um, wha-no, um."

"Well, since Kagura's stuttering, I take it something must have happened," said Arisa, as she walked in with Ichigo Sakura following.

* * *

**If you're reading this part, you obviously must have read the chapter or skipped to the end. It better be the first one.**

**Please review. I'll even take flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm, not really sure what to say. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Your lunches," said Arisa, handing them to Kagura and then taking a seat.

"I missed you, Kagura," said Ichigo, hugging her. Ichigo. Her name suited her since she had strawberry blonde hair. "So, how have things been since I left?"

"Definitely interesting," she decided. Kagura looked inside one of the lunches and handed the other one to Itachi. She sat down next to Arisa and started eating. Ichigo sat down next to Itachi.

"Okay, Uchiha," said Arisa, in a serious tone. "What happened between you and Kagura. The last time I saw her like this was-"

"Arisa!" shouted Kagura.

"What I meant to say was I can't remember the last time she was like this."

"So you're the Arisa I've heard about," said Itachi. "Nice to meet you."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Now, what happened, Uchiha?"

"Will you quit calling me Uchiha?"

"Not until you tell me what happened between you and Kagura. Hmm, _Uchiha_?"

"She tripped, I caught her, and she started stuttering. Now, stop calling me Uchiha."

"No, I don't think I will."

"What! Why?"

"Does it bug you?"

"Yes, it does."

"It's supposed to, Uchiha."

Kagura couldn't help but smile as she watched her two friends argue. She looked over to Ichigo and saw she was smiling, too. Eventually, the two of them started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Arisa.

"If only you guys could see how funny you're acting," replied Ichigo, giggling.

"Itachi," said Kagura. "These are my best friends, Arisa and Ichigo."

"Tell me," he asked. "Do you guys ever go to class?"

"Oh, well…" Kagura looked at Arisa and Ichigo who looked back with a knowing glare in their eyes. "Do we?"

Ichigo smiled. "You two are still the same."

"We go sometimes," said Arisa. "But not usually. Well, Kagura doesn't really go because she's still trying to get over the incident."

"Incident?" asked Itachi.

"Arisa, please leave," said Kagura, in a cold tone.

"Good luck, Uchiha," she said. Smiling back as she left.

"I think I leave, too," said Ichigo, following after her cousin.

"Incident?" he repeated.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. Something about it is bugging you."

"I said it's nothing!"

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be arguing about it."

"Let's just say that it was the day I first came here in sixth grade. That's all I'll tell you."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll stop asking you about what happened if you don't ditch any classes tomorrow."

She stared at him for a long time. Then, went to check tomorrow's schedule. She looked back at Itachi.

"Deal."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagura and Itachi walked back to Mrs. Stoom's classroom because school was over. Then, it hit her. How was she going to explain what they were doing all day? She didn't want Itachi to get in trouble for something that was her fault.

They walked into the room and Kagura was prepared to be yelled at.

"Kagura Hime! Itachi Uchiha! You better have a good explanation on why you two didn't go to class today!"

Kagura was about to say it was her fault, but she never got the chance.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stoom," said Itachi.

Kagura stared at him with a shocked look. _What the heck is he doing? _she thought.

"I heard rumors about Kagura and I wanted to see if they were true," he continued. "She told me to stop following her, but I didn't listen. It's my fault, not hers."

"Itachi, I'll let you off with a warning since you're new here. Kagura, if things were the way they're meant to be, you should have been expelled long ago," Mrs. Stoom said, walking away.

"Why did you cover for me?" asked Kagura.

"You've gotten into enough trouble. Really? Almost expelled?"

"Don't ask." _It wasn't my fault! _she shouted in her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a smile. "Remember our deal."

"Don't worry. See ya later." _What did I get myself into?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Kagura," said Itachi, as he sat down the next morning.

She looked up from her homework to look at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. If I have to go to class, I need to get my homework done."

"Why didn't you do it last night?"

"I was too lazy."

"At least you're honest."

"Yeah. Hey, what was the answer to number seven in math?"

He opened his notebook to the homework. "30xy. Here, just copy mine."

She took the notes from him. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go to class," he said.

"Aww, but we have science first," she complained.

"What's so bad about science?"

"You haven't met Mrs. Mala. She had favorites and I'm not one of them," she said, walking towards the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah," he said, following her.

Since Kagura was the only one sitting at her table, Itachi had to sit next to her.

"How many classes are you gonna have to sit next to me?" she asked, jokingly.

"Hopefully all of them," he answered, smiling.

"Itachi?" asked Mrs. Mala. "Can you bring the attendance down to the office for me?"

"Sure."

When he left the room, Karin looked back at Kagura and said, "So, it seems you and Itachi are starting to become friends."

"So?"

"Just remember your place. Or do you want a repeat of the incident?"

"I hate you so much."

"So what? As long as I rule the school, you'll always be an outcast. Even if your last name means princess, I'm still the queen."

"Kagura, Karin," interrupted Mrs. Mala. "Is there something you two would like to share with the class?"

"It's nothing," said Karin, in a sickly sweet voice. "Kagura didn't get the lesson, so I was helping her."

"You're such a nice person, Karin. Kagura, next time raise your hand if you don't understand."

Kagura closed Itachi's notebook and put it back on his books. She suddenly didn't care if her homework wasn't done. Itachi walked back into the room and smiled at her. She smiled back sadly, wanting to be anywhere but here.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why but this chapter took me forever to type.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"See," said Itachi. "That wasn't so bad."

Kagura sighed. "Easy for you to say. That was my first full day of school since sixth grade."

The two of them were walking out of the school until Itachi stopped.

"Hey, Kagura?" he asked. "I noticed that you skateboard to school. Does that mean you live nearby?"

"You could say that."

"Okay, because I was wondering if I could walk you home today."

"Sure, but just to let you know, it's not my house."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

When they got outside, Arisa was waiting for Kagura.

"Hey, Kagura, Uchiha," she said, smiling brightly. "Ready to go home?"

Itachi looked from Kagura to Arisa and then back to Kagura. "Wait," he asked, confused. "Do you live with Arisa?"

"Hehe," mumbled Kagura. "Um, would it be awkward if I said yes?"

"No, but why?"

"Don't worry, Uchiha," cut in Arisa. "We'll explain everything as you're walking us home."

"Okay," said Kagura, as they started walking. "On the first day of sixth grade, my parents died in a car crash. My aunt and uncle took me in, but they hate me. About a month ago, Arisa's parents let me stay with them. That's pretty much it."

"Here we are," said Arisa, unlocking the door. "Come on in."

"Man, it's good to be home," said Kagura, lying down on the couch. "After that day at school, I need a break."

"Are you always like this?" asked Itachi.

"Like how?"

"Always tired."

"First of all, it's called laziness. And only after school, but not all the time. Oh yeah." She walked towards her room, with Arisa and Itachi following, and grabbed a notebook. "Here," she said, giving it to Itachi. "The pictures I was telling you about the other day are in there. You can get them back to me tomorrow."

"Thanks," said Itachi, with a smile. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk you out."

They walked to the front door and Kagura opened it.

"Bye, Itachi," she said.

"Bye, Kagura. You know, I like hanging out with you."

Kagura started blushing.

"Later," he said, walking away.

"You do like him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. Then it hit her. She turned and saw Arisa smiling.

"Admit it," she said. "You like Itachi."

"Yeah," said Kagura, blushing. "I think I do."

XxXxXxXxX

*Thump*

"Hmm?" mumbled Kagura, waking up. "Arisa, are you awake?" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Huh? What, Kagura?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

*Thump, thump, thump*

"That."

"Sounds like someone's tapping on the window."

Kagura got out of bed, grabbed her wooden sword, and walked to the window.

"Should I even ask what you're going to do?" questioned Arisa.

"Um, maybe not," admitted Kagura, opening the blinds and prepared to hit whatever was outside. "Huh?" Outside their room was a very confused Itachi.

Arisa closed the door and turned the lights on. Kagura opened the window and said, "You know that right now I should be yelling at you. Lucky for you, Mrs. Hiromi's a light sleeper. Now, why are you here?"

"First," he said. "I wanted to give you back your notebook. There was something in there I wanted to ask you about. Second, why do you have a sword?"

"Oh!" she said, realizing that she still had it in her hand. "Well, I used to be in the kendo club at school. I got kicked out after I threatened Kar-nevermind. Anyway, what was so important about my drawings that you had to ask me at one in the morning?"

"That's the thing. There are no drawings in here, just some stories you wrote."

Kagura blushed when she realized what notebook she had given him. "Um, Arisa?" she said, turning towards her friend.

"I know," she said, opening the door. "I'll leave."

Once she left, Kagura took the notebook from Itachi. "Please tell me you didn't read any of my stories."

"I would," he said. "But that would be a lie."

Kagura glared at him and gripped her sword. "How much?"

He climbed in through the window and she backed up.

"Well?"

"First, calm down," said Itachi. "Second, put the sword down." He took it and put it on the other side of the room.

"Itachi?"

"I read all of it."

Kagura felt dizzy and went to sit on Arisa's bed. Itachi sat down next to her.

"You didn't finish any story."

"I know," she mumbled, leaning against him.

"You're a really talented writer."

"Thanks for the compliment but I know I'm horrible."

"That's not true. Your writing made me feel like I was part of it. I loved every one and I'd never lie to you."

_So then I shouldn't lie to you_, she thought.

"Itachi," said Kagura. "Everything that happened in the first month of sixth grade, at first I couldn't believe it. I wanted to wake up at _my_ house, in _my _room, and see _my _parents. I wanna go to school and have lots of friends and have people remember me as the best member of the kendo club. But then, the incident happened. I wanted to believe it was a nightmare I would wake up from, but I couldn't be that lucky. I'm never lucky! I'm never-"

"Kagura, you're crying." Itachi wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry that you're parents are dead. I'm sorry you can't have the life you wanted." He looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

"Uh, um that um, huh?"

"Oh no. You're stuttering again."

"That was my first kiss," she admitted.

He took her face in his hands. "Do you want your second one?"

"Maybe."

He kissed her again.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Good." He stood up. "Sadly, I have to go."

"Aww."

He walked to the window. "Bye, Kagura."

"Bye, Ita-kun."

"Ita-kun?"

She smiled. "Yup."

"Good bye, Hime-chan."

* * *

** Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is appriciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize cuz this chapter came out horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"And that's what happened," finished Kagura, as she and Arisa were walking to school.

"Aww," smiled Arisa. "I knew you liked him."

"I'll admit it, I do."

"Hey, Hime-chan!" They turned around and saw Itachi running towards them.

"Hime-chan?" questioned Arisa, smiling.

Kagura sighed. "That nickname's gonna get very annoying very quickly."

"Aww," fake smiled Itachi. "I thought it was cute."

"I didn't say it wasn't," smiled Kagura.

He smiled. "So what classes are you gonna skip today?"

She stopped walking and took her schedule out of her backpack. "Let's see. Thursday. I'll skip first and second period, but I'll probably got to math. Skipping fourth, lunch in the attic, and I'll be in the art room for the rest of the day."

"Strange," said Arisa, "You're skipping every class with Kar-"

"Don't. Say. Her. Name."

"You ok, Kagura?" asked Itachi. "You sure seem mad."

"I am."

"Uh, Uchiha," cut in Arisa. "The last thing you wanna do when Kagura's mad is talk to her."

By the time they got to school, Kagura had calmed down, until she saw audition posters everywhere.

"Hey, Kagura?" asked Itachi, pointing to one of the posters. "Do you wanna try out for the play with me? It's Romeo & Juliet."

"Nah," she said. "I never liked that play. I mean, they guys gets poisoned and the girl kills herself. Not a very good ending."

Arisa sighed. "It's a tragedy, that's why. And Romeo poisons himself cause he thinks Juliet's dead."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagura glanced up at the poster. "Hey! Let me see that."

AUDITIONS FOR ROMEO & JULIET  
WHERE: SCHOOL GYM  
WHEN: NEXT THURSDAY  
TIME: 2:30 pm  
IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE SEE KARIN HEBI

"Of course," mumbled Kagura. _Of course Karin's in charge of this._

XxXxXxXxX

"Karin!" shouted Kagura. "What's going on? A play?"

"Yeah," she said. "With a singing contest after it."

"Singing contest?"

"Yup, and you're gonna be in it."

"What? Why would I?"

"You'll change your mind. When you do, come see me," she said, walking away.

_What the heck is that bitch plotting? _She sighed and walked to locker to get some pictures to show Mrs. Sharin. _Huh? _thought Kagura, opening her locker. She looked for her folder that had her best drawings.

On the inside of her locker door, Kagura saw a note taped to her mirror in magazine letters.

I have your drawings.  
If you don't want them destroyed,  
meet me after school in the gym.  
And don't tell anyone about this.

XxXxXxXxX

Kagura was now standing in the gym, waiting for whoever had taken her drawings. She sighed and checked the time on her phone. 2:57. Whoever had her pictures sure wanted to make her wait.

"So, Kagura? Did you change your mind?"

She didn't even have to look to know whose voice that was. "Karin."

"Well, at least now I know that if it has something to do with your drawings, you'll come."

"What did you do with them, you witch!"

"Harsh. Don't worry, they're right here." She opened a folder. On one side were her drawings, on the other side were several sheets of notebook paper and written on the top of the first page was 'Kagura pwn5 all'. "I have to admit, you're an amazing writer when it comes to hating people. Now, if you don't want this story all over school, I suggest you to listen to what I say."

Kagura glared at her. Not only did she steal and threaten to destroy her art work, she found the one thing that no one should ever see. 'Kagura pwn5 all' was a story she wrote that insulted almost everyone in the school.

"First," continued Karin. "After the play is the singing contest. I'll choose one person to sing against me, and that's you. You're gonna sing 'The Girl Next Door'."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Of course," she said, with a sadistic smile. "It's like you don't know me at all. On Monday, there's going to be an assembly. After the assembly, in front of the whole school, you are going to break Itachi's heart."

"Huh?" Kagura mumbled, getting lightheaded.

"You heard me. Oh, and you can't tell anyone about this. Not Itachi. Not Arisa. Not Ichigo." She left, leaving Kagura on the verge of crying, but she wouldn't. Not in front of Karin.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter more than I did.**

**Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is appriciated. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm sorry about this chapter. It's mostly song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hey, Arisa," said Kagura, looking down from her top bunk the next morning. "I'm not feeling good. I don't think I'm going to school today."

"Strange," she said. "You never get sick."

"I guess that's not true anymore."

"Want me to stay home, too?"

"Nah. You go to school. I'm just worried about how Itachi's gonna take it."

The doorbell rang.

"Well, now's your chance to find out. That's him." She ran out to answer the front door.

Kagura sighed. "Three, two, one."

"What?"

Before she knew it, Itachi was in her room.

"You're sick?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to school."

"Want me and Arisa to stay with you?"

"Arisa asked me the same question and you're getting the same answer. Nah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I just need some rest."

"Fine, but I'm stopping by after school."

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxX

After Mr. and Mrs. Hiromi left, Kagura got out of bed and went to her desk. She turned her laptop on and decided to look up the lyrics to 'The Girl Next Door'. From the first two lines of the song, she already knew she didn't like it.

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and…she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door

_I hate her! I hate her so much! _Kagura thought, angrily. She sighed and went to look for Arisa's iPod, since she knew that song was on it. She turned it on and noticed the last song that her friend was listening to. 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. She started the song over and listened to it.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you

"Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should've known  
I should've known

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

"This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around

"Baby, I was naïve, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You have to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy ending, now I know

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

"This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To come around

"And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror, disappearing now

"And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
To catch me now

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now"

"Heh," said Kagura, with a sad smile. _A princess is always in control. I'm not a princess. _She sighed again and went over to her laptop and looked up songs be Taylor Swift. She looked through the list until one caught her eye. She clicked on it and smiled.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter?**


End file.
